1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-skidding device for use with footwear such as hiking boots and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Man has been slipping and sliding on the ground during icy conditions or in certain conditions where it is wet and muddy for ages. Numerous types of antislipping devices for shoes have been devised in the prior art, each intended to provide as a principal objective the preventing of one slipping upon the ice. Many of these provide various means for holding chains across the soles or heels of shoes or boots for the purpose of obtaining traction. For various reasons none of the prior art anti-slipping devices has really caught on and people continue to slide and slip on ice and even injure themselves and occasionally even receive brain concussions.
Some of these anti-slipping devices are various means of using strapping to hold the chains in position across the sole or heel. Patents showing various ways of doing this include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,492,513; 1,508,214; 2,065,727; 1,607,450; 3,583,083; and 3,949,495. Other anti-slipping devices are rather complex and of expensive construction and require in most instances modification or cutting holes into the shoe itself. One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,258 in which a hole is cut in the side of a shoe and a socket inserted therein for connecting chains. The cutting of the hole invariable affects the integrity of the boot. Such sockets do not go with the usual decor of boots.
Further, the socket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,258 would easily collect trash when walking through underbrush inasmuch as the projections are not even close to being flush with the shoe.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an anti-slipping device for boots which does not depend upon straps and does not affect the integrity of the boot.